Marks in Time
|textColor=black |setRGB= |setName=Marks in Time |productImage=BoosterPack_MarksinTime.png |productType=Release (Expansion) |releaseDate=June 10, 2016 (N. America) ??? (Europe) |galleryLink = Marks in Time (Gallery) |textColor=white }} Make your mark on Equestrian history with Marks in Time! In this expansion to the My Little Pony Collectible Card Game, players will get to experience great moments throughout the My Little Pony timeline and challenge the powerful Starlight Glimmer as she tries to rewrite history. In Marks in Time, players will confront all-new Dilemmas caused by time travel, find Starlight Glimmer as both Friend and Foe, and choose between the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they each arrive on new Mane Character cards! Marks in Time is the name of the seventh set released for the My Little Pony Collectible Card Game. Things we know: * Starlight Glimmer as Mane Character, Friend, and Villain cards * Cutie Mark Crusaders as 3 separate Mane Character cards, found in new "Make Your Mark" Draft Packs (1 foil Mane Character card + 4 booster packs). Not available outside of these special packs. * Cutie Mark Crusaders as Super Rare Friend cards. * 2 new gameplay mechanics (Dilemmas and Cutie Marking). * 5 new color combinations on dual-color cards, rounding out all 15 across Block 2 * The return of Token cards * The next 5 Song cards __TOC__ Release Information 144 unique cards were released as part of the main set: 4 Mane Characters, 79 Friends, 21 Events, 16 Resources, 5 Troublemakers, and 19 Problems. In terms of rarity, the main set contains 40 Common © cards, 40 Uncommon (U) cards, 40 Rare ® cards, 11 Super Rare (SR) cards, 10 Ultra Rare (UR) cards, and 3 Fixed (F) cards. There is a 1 in 3 chance for a Marks in Time booster pack to contain a Super Rare, Ultra Rare, or Royal Rare card in place of a Common card. In addition to the main set, there are also 2 Royal Rare (RR) parallel alternate-art full-card cards. These Royal Rare (RR) versions are full-card (borderless) versions of 2 Ultra Rare cards found in the main set but are otherwise the same as their main set equivalent. There is a 1 in 216 chance for a Marks in Time booster pack to contain a Royal Rare (RR) in place of a Common card (average of 1 per case of 6 booster boxes of 36 booster packs). The promo set of 11 cards cannot be found in booster packs. All of these Promo (P) cards are alternate-art foiled versions of cards in the main set (none are unique to the promo set). Contents Main Set |textColor=black |setRGB= |releaseName=Marks in Time |releaseTemplate= |textColor=white }} Royal Rares |textColor=white |setRGB= |releaseName=Marks in Time (Royal Rares) |releaseTemplate= }} Promo Set |textColor=white |setRGB= |releaseName=Marks in Time (Promo Set) |releaseTemplate= }} Theme Decks There are no theme decks released for the Marks in Time set. Instead, there are 3 versions of the Make Your Mark Pack Drafter, meant for use in Limited Draft events. Images BoosterPack_MarksinTime.png|Booster pack artwork MakeYourMarkPackDrafter.jpg|Make Your Mark Pack Drafter artwork References Category:Releases